


this isn't a shojo manga

by Kibounohane



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 00:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17632589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: Shige suggests something to Massu.





	this isn't a shojo manga

"One can really tell you do work a lot for these abs," Shige casually mentions as they speak in the dressing room, Masuda's shirt on the chair, him just in boxers, looking for his other one, hair still damp from the shower. He smiles at Shige behind him in the mirror and allows himself a gaze at his own chest.  
  
"I wonder if I should start with swimming, too" Shige rubs his belly over the fabric of his shirt with a frown. "Can't you teach me? We could go swimming together"  
  
"What do you mean, go swimming?" Massu rubs his hair dry while his lips are forming into a curious O shape, the one that Shige can't resist, "you walk in water, Shige"  
  
Shige doesn't reply with words yet makes a noise. "We could also go to the swimming pool together, but you would swim and I would watch you from the edge and cheer you on"  
  
"That won't get you in shape"  
  
"But I could watch you when you get out, and hand you a towel"  
  
"Are we in a Shojo Manga?"  
  
"No, but it would be nice to be in one from time to time, wouldn't it?"  
  
"And what would you do then," Massu's voice casually drops and it gets to Shige. He steps closer behind Massu in front of the mirror, his breath in the other man's ear.  
  
"I would shamelessly stare at your muscular chest," he whispers, "with a mixture of jealousy and attraction"  
  
Massu feels his face getting hot and he closes his eyes and smirks as he imagines Shige with damp hair in swim shorts waiting for him.  
  
"I guess that wouldn't be too bad of a thing to do," he says and Shige smiles into his neck.


End file.
